Il voudrait
by Asrial
Summary: Loki est en prison mais Thor refuse de l'abandonner. L'esprit de Loki l'abandonne mais Thor refuse d'accepter. Du angst, du nostalgique, rien de transcendant, juste de la bromance un peu tristoune


Il voudrait

Il y passait des heures

Des heures silencieuses, assis contre la porte de la cellule.

Il ne voyait pas son frère mais l'entendait.

Il l'entendait parler tout seul.

Il l'entendait crier contre cet ennemi qui le faisait souffrir jour après jour.  
Cet ennemi qu'était son propre esprit.

Il aurait voulu aller le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, le protéger comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que Loki venait chercher son aide lorsqu'une vilaine araignée cachée dans ses livres lui faisait peur.

Il aurait voulu le protéger de l'univers entier, le cacher, le soulager.

Mais il n'entendait que ses cris, ses pleurs et ses crises de rage.

Sa mère venait parfois, souvent.

Elle restait à la porte des geôles, les larmes aux yeux, incapable d'aller plus loin.  
Elle restait là pendant quelques minutes puis les larmes coulaient.  
Alors elle faisait demi-tour, vaincue par les cris de Loki, ou peut-être par l'air de profonde détresse qu'il devait avoir sur le visage.

Il voulait l'aider.

Il voulait le sauver de lui-même.

Mais qui était-il pour soigner cet esprit malade et perdu ?

Il pouvait combattre contre tous les ennemis. Il pouvait vaincre n'importe quel adversaire.

Mais Mjolnir ne pouvait rien contre un cœur brisé ou un esprit ravagé.  
Alors il restait là, assit tout contre la porte, pendant des heures, silencieux et immobile.

Loki savait-il qu'il était là ?

Il en doutait.

Souvent, il entendait son frère l'appeler dans son délire. Parfois il le suppliait, parfois il l'insultait.

Souvent, Loki faisait les deux en même temps…

"- Tu es encore là."

Thor tourna à peine la tête.

Son père le fixait avec un mélange de reproche et de résignation.

"- Je suis à ma place."

"- Ta place est celle de Prince d'Asgard."

"- Ma place est celle de grand frère. Je ne l'ai que trop négligée. Je ne les ai que trop négligés tous les deux."

Loki hurla soudain de douleur.

Ca arrivait parfois.

La première fois, Thor avait tenté de défoncer la porte de la cellule mais même Mjolnir ne pouvait rien y faire.

Loki dormait, simplement.

Il s'endormait à même le sol dans un sommeil agité et peu réparateur.

Thor n'avait pas besoin de regarder par le petit judas pour savoir.

Son frère dormait à même le sol, comme un chien.

Odin n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de donner le minimum de confort à son fils adoptif.

Le roi avait tressaillit en entendant le cri du jotun.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

Thor replia ses jambes plus étroitement contre son torse.

Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras avant de poser sa joue dessus.

"- Rien. Rien du tout. Il dort…. Il dort et il se souvient."

Il aurait voulu être avec lui, le garder dans ses bras, caresser son front luisant de fièvre, le rassurer que tout irait bien, que personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Odin quitta les geôles sans que son fils ne fasse attention à son départ.

Les cris finirent par se calmer.

Loki resta silencieux et immobile un moment.

Thor savait à présent.

D'ici quelques minutes, Loki se réveillerai et reprendrais son combat sans fin contre lui-même.

Un garde apporta le repas des deux princes.

Thor attendit que l'homme soit repartit avec de verser le contenu du sien, chargé de mets fin, sur celui de Loki, uniquement remplit de pain et d'eau.

"- Loki. Ton déjeuner."

Il passa le plateau par la petite trappe sous la porte.

Immédiatement, une main décharnée et couverte d'une couche repoussante de saleté tira le plateau pour dévorer ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Thor eut un pauvre sourire.  
C'était le seul qu'il aurait de la journée.

Le seul qu'il avait à présent.

Son frère mangeait au moins.

Il mangeait comme un loup affamé, couvrant son visage et les restes de sa tunique de sauce sans se soucier un instant de son état de crasse avancée, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Loki mangeait.

Loki gardait quelques forces.

Le plateau s'écrasa contre le mur.

Loki avait fini son repas.

Le jotun reprit ses allées et venues dans sa cellule.

Thor referma les yeux.

Quatre pas, un demi-tour, quatre pas, un demi-tour, quatre pas, un demi-tour….Toujours, sans fin, sans espoir d'y échapper.

Thor frémit.

Lui pouvait sortir d'ici quand il le voulait.  
Pourtant, il lui semblait parfois que son esprit vacillait dans ce néant sans fenêtre, ce monde glacé de rocs.

Son frère… Son pauvre frère…

Il ne méritait pas de perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Il ne méritait pas d'être là.

"- Thor ?"

Sif.

Le prince ne bougea pas.

Il n'aimait pas quand la jeune guerrière venait se perdre ici.

Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait être avec son frère.

Il ne voulait pas que ceux qui étaient responsables de la chute de son cadet vienne se gargariser.

"- Il est encore vivant ?"

Les poings de Thor se crispèrent. Il ne répondit pas davantage.

"- C'est dommage. Tu vas rester ici encore longtemps ?"

L'agacement de la guerrière était évident.

Elle attendait après Thor.

Jane était oubliée depuis longtemps, elle le savait. Alors elle attendait après son prince, pour qu'il lui offre la place qu'il lui était dû sur le trône à ses côtés.

Elle attendait. Encore. Et encore.  
Elle attendait que Loki meure.  
Elle attendait que le jotun libère son ainé de son infecte présence.  
Mais le monstre des glaces n'avait pas la décence de mourir.

"- Va-t-en, Sif."

Le jeune femme retint un geste méprisant mais partit.

Thor reprit sa veille aussi triste que vigilante.

Loki murmurait à présent, sans jamais cesser de marcher.

Le prince ne reconnaissait pas toutes les langues que son frère utilisait.

Il les reconnaissait presque toutes bien sûr : elfique, nain, asgardien, jotun… Mais il y en avait une…. Une qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Une qui ressemblait à un cliquetis d'insecte.

Une qu'il avait déjà entendu.

Le cliquetis des chitauris.

Une présence silencieuse s'assit près du prince.

Avait-il somnolé ? Peut-être. A moins qu'il ne se soit perdu dans ses pensées une fois encore.

Hogun ne parlait jamais quand il venait.

Il ne disait rien. Il ne reprochait rien.

Il était juste là.

De tous ceux qui prenaient le temps de passer de temps en temps, Hogun était le seul dont Thor appréciait quelque peu la présence.

Pourtant, lui aussi ne tardait pas à se lasser.

Il ne le sentit pas plus partir qu'il ne l'avait senti arriver.

Thor appuya son crâne contre la porte épaisse qui le séparait de son frère.

Il était temps pour lui de partir.

A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée sans que Thor ne s'en soucie.

Depuis ses semaines, des mois même, il n'avait pas vu le soleil.

Il venait ici avant l'aube.

Il repartait à la nuit.

Il ne voulait pas laisser son frère.

"- Loki ? Je vais partir, d'accord ? Bonne nuit mon frère. A demain."

Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Il n'attendait pas de réaction.

Il savait son frère partit bien loin de lui.

Il savait son frère perdu pour toujours.

"- A demain mon frère." Murmura-t-il encore.

Il voulait tant retrouver son cadet.

Il voulait tant qu'il lui revienne.

"- Je t'aime." Souffla-t-il à peine.

Il ne le lui avait jamais assez dit, jamais assez montré.

Il alla pour se lever mais se figea.

Des doigts maigres étaient passés par la petite trappe.

"- Thor…."

Le cœur du prince se mit à battre très fort.

Il prit les doigts délicats dans les siens.

"- S'il te plait. Je voudrais sortir."

Le blond ne pu retenir ses larmes.  
Il se pencha jusqu'au sol pour embrasser les doigts crasseux.

"- Je suis désolé mon frère…"

Un gros soupir triste lui répondit.

"- D'accord." La voix de Loki était si triste, si jeune… enfantine presque.

Jusqu'où allait la folie de son petit frère ? Jusqu'où l'avait-elle emmenée ?

"- Je veux pas que tu partes, Thor. Il fait noir ici."

Oui, Thor savait. Son frère avait toujours eut peur du noir. Même à quatre mille ans, il gardait toujours une veilleuse. Il était le seul à le savoir.

Le prince s'allongea près de la porte, roulé dans sa cape.

Par la trappe, il voyait le visage fin de son frère.

Loki avait l'air si perdu, si jeune…

"- Je reste là mon frère… promis… "

"- Je voudrais sortir, Thor."

"- Je sais mon frère."

Il embrassa encore les doigts fins.

Il voulait le faire sortir. Il voulait entrer.

Il voulait juste le serrer dans ses bras.

"- Je reste là, mon frère… je reste là.

Le regard vert s'adoucit un peu, comme celui qu'un animal qui se calme lentement.

"- Veux-tu que je te racontes une histoire, Loki ?"

Le jeune prince hocha la tête. Il se colla un peu plus étroitement à la porte, imité immédiatement pas son frère.

L'un contre l'autre mais séparés par l'huis épais comme ils l'étaient pas leurs actes depuis des siècles, les deux frères finirent par somnoler sur le sol froid et inconfortable.

"- Je veux rentrer à la maison, Thor." Murmura encore Loki.

Ho, combien de fois Thor avait-il espéré entendre ça….

"- Je voudrais que tu rentres aussi, Loki"

Un jour, peut-être…..

#fin#


End file.
